


Don't You Worry Child

by warblerweisman



Series: DLS [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sequel to Dirty Little Secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Worry Child

The comments in the halls were already too much. It had been a day since the talent show, and everyone had heard about Ryder's performance. The torment never seemed to end. He managed to keep a brave face that was till he got home. That very Tuesday when Ryder got to home he went straight to his room. As soon as the door clicked shut, hot salty tears started to flow down his face. A familiar song began to play from his phone that snapped him out of it. A photo of himself and Jake flashed upon the screen. He did his best to clear his voice before answering, "H-hey sweetie. What's up?" He couldn't see the worrisome look that crossed Jake's features before he replied "I just wanted to see if we are still on for Friday night at Breadstix." Ryder smiled. With all the drama, he thought Jake would completely forget their first date. He chirped "Of course we are sweet heart." Jake asked with a sympathetic tone "What's wrong Ry? You sound like you're about to break down in tears…" Ryder quickly thought of a cover-up "Oh yeah this American Lit assignment is just really frustrating." The young man on the other end spoke in a soothing tone "It's ok honey I know you can do it." Ryder whispered into the phone, "I love you." Jake replied "I love you too Ryder." before hanging up the phone. Ryder murmured to himself "How was I ever lucky enough to deserve a great guy like him?" He continued to cry until the pity turned into rage and loathing. His mother called up the stairs for the three Lynn boys to come down for dinner. Alex, Blake, and Ryder all seemed to head for the stairs at the same time. Ryder managed to make it downstairs to his parents first with his brothers trailing behind. His mother asked "Are you ok Ryder?" She could easily tell her middle son had been crying. He lied "No mom I'm fine." She sent Alex and Blake into the living room and confronted him, "Now you and I both know you are not ok Ryder, so what's wrong?" He looked into his mother's warm, caring hazel eyes and confessed "T-the bullying is getting to where it's too much." She asked "Why would people bully the quarterback?" He told "It's because I'm with Jake! They can't handle the fact that the guy they all look up to is into guys." She asked "Are they saying things to Jake too or just you?" Ryder answered "They're saying it to him too. I guess my boyfriend is just tougher than I am." His mother patted him on the shoulder and soothed "How about I go get some consealer to cover up that red puffiyness and you go invite Jake over for dinner." He smiled and thanked his mother. She stopped him just before he went to get his phone. She told him "By the way, No 'Working on a thing for Glee Club' like you did last time he came over for dinner." He promised he wouldn't and raced up the stairs to grab his phone and call Jake. He immediately answered "Yes my darling?" Ryder quizzically asked "Hey, my mom wanted to know if you want to come over for dinner. Last time we were so busy sucking face that they never actually got to talk to you." Jake chuckled into the phone and told him "Sure, just let me ask my mom." He took the phone with him to ask for his mother's permission. She agreed with the condition that at some point over the weekend he come over so she could meet Ryder. She handed the phone back to Jake, who had already formulated a plan. He asked "You cool with a movie night at my place on Saturday?" Ryder cheered "I'm game as long as we watch Dark Night Rises." Jake joked "I'll brake out the superhero movies if you bring the Rom-coms." Ryder actually thought he was being serious and agreed. Jake told him "I'll be over in 10 on my scooter." Ryder smiled "Ok babe, I'll see you then." Jake smiled, told Ryder I love you, then hung up" Ryder smiled, then heard his mother call that she found the consealer. She dabbed a small amount under his eyes to hide the redness. He ran his hand through his hair to in his words 'fix it'. His mother shook her head disapprovingly, but let him leave his hair how it was. A little while later Jake knocked at the front door. Ryder ran to it to greet his boyfriend. Jake smiled and chirped "Hey honey." Ryder smiled warmly in adulation at him. He invited him in and the two sat on the couch when Ryder's father came in. Ryder piped up "Dad, you remember Jake. His father remarked "Ah yes Ryder's boyfriend..." Jake decided now would be a good time to start trying to convince Mr. Lynn that he was a proper gentleman. He quipped "Mr. Lynn it's a pleasure to be dating your son." Mr. Lynn smirked and responded "Well, one if you're as good of a young man as Ryder says, you can call me Jordan; Two, No need to suck up. I can tell you're a good kid." Jake was confused and asked "What do you mean if I'm as good as Ryder says I am?" The eldest of the Lynn brothers sauntered into the room. He remarked "Ry's always going on and on 'Oh gosh Jake's so sweet. Omg Jake's so pretty. Oh goodness Jake's so smart.' " Alex added "At one point he was talking in his sleep and wouldn't stop going on about how you're a good kisser." Jake raised an eyebrow at his boy friend before he could retort at his younger brother, but Ryder shot off a comment any way. "When were you close enough to hear me talk in my sleep!?" Alex shrugged "You fell asleep while we were playing Halo the other night, so I went on without you." Mrs. Lynn stepped into the living room and gave the phrase that seemed to bring peace between the 2 brothers. "Dinner's ready." Jake and Ryder walked together and sat side by side at the dinning room table. Unlike the last time Jake ate dinner in the Lynn home, the conversation was abundant. Jake, Blake, and Mr. Lynn were discussing basketball, with Alex throwing in a bit of information here and there. Ryder spoke to his mother, "I'm so glad likes and approves of Jake." She responded after swallowing "He's a lot better than that last boy you brought home." Ryder remarked "Lucas wasn't that bad Mom!" She sassed back "Yes he was. Ryder that boy was a prick and you know it." Ryder decided to drop the subject of 'Lucas the Prick' for the time being. He enjoyed the rest of the time he spent with his family eating dinner. They decided to watch a movie afterwards. The brothers debated for a while till Blake called out "How about we let Ryder's boyfriend pick?" Ryder agreed "Jake baby you come pick." Jake stood up and went to the shelf. He picked up a case and handed it to Ryder without his brothers seeing it. Ryder smiled and put in the disk. The two decided to sit near each other and cuddle. Alex audibly cringed as the menu loaded. Blake cursed "Oh frig no! I'm not sitting here and watching Magic Mike!" His mother remarked "Then go with your dad and Alex into the man cave. Ryder, Jake and I will watch it." Ryder smiled and laid his head on Jake's chest. He whispered "Not to sound weird, but I would totally leave you for Channing Tatum if given the opportunity." Jake murmured "It's ok. So would I darling." The two boys watched the movie in a comfortable silence till the credits rolled. Jake stood up and asked 'Honey I rode my scooter here and its pitch black outside. Would you be willing to drive me home?" Ryder agreed and grabbed his keys. The two departed towards the Puckerman residence. Ryder asked "So why would you pick to watch Magic Mike?" Jake answered "Because I knew your brothers would leave so we could have some almost alone time." Ry added "And you wanted to see Channing Tatum almost naked." Jake shrugged "Well that too…" The two laughed while they pulled into Jake's driveway. Jake connected their lips and whispered "Good Night My love." He got out and went inside once again to an angry Mrs. Puckerman. She uttered in a cold, clinical voice "You missed curfew." He sassed back "By what 3 minuets?" She looked at the clock on the wall and remarked "You're 45 minuets late Jake. What do you have to say for yourself!? Jake told her "Look mom, people have been bullying Ryder and I was just trying to calm him down. She became intrigued. She probed further into his issues "Wait are they bullying you too?" Jake nodded before she continued "Why are they exactly?" He responded in a voice that seemed to be cracking from tears "It's because they can't handle us." She asked "What do you mean?" Jake answered "They can't handle the fact that me and Ryder are together…" She told him "Don't you worry Kiddo. You and him will make it through." He thanked her then walked to his room and went to bed.


End file.
